chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Perim
Perim, where much of the story of Chaotic takes place, is a place of mystery, danger, adventure, and Mugic. Summary Perim is divided into two known realms: the OverWorld and the UnderWorld. Both realms have a variety of locations, each with its own unique Creatures. Six Tribes are said to inhabit Perim, with the OverWorld largely being occupied by the OverWorlders, with regional territories belonging to the Mipedians and the Frozen, while the UnderWorld is largely occupied by the UnderWorlders, with regional territories belonging to the Danians. The M'arrillians dwell within the Deep Ocean, which can be accessed through the Doors of the Deepmines in the UnderWorld and the many connected waterways of Perim. Each of the Tribes seeks the legendary Cothica, which is said to be a source of Power within Perim. All the magic of Perim’s Creatures, BattleGear, Mugic and Locations flows from the Cothica. Though no one knows what in particular the Cothica is, or where it is, it has been the subject of generations of war between the Tribes. History Within Perim's prehistoric past, Creatures fought one another viciously to survive in locations such as Prexxor Chasm. Creatures of this time soon came to notice the presence of humans when CodeMaster Crellan arrived in the past and began scanning. One day, the ground shook more violently than it ever had before within Prexxor Chasm, releasing The Blight - a dangerous sickness which destroyed anything it came into contact with. Not long after, another human arrived in the past - MajorTom, who was captured by Smildon. Smildon, having witnessed CodeMaster Crellan porting out, wanted to escape Prexxor Chasm as well, and was disappointed to learn that he could not. Smildon would then allow MajorTom the opportunity to escape when The Blight began its approach. Eventually, MajorTom would return with a vaccine for The Blight, crafted by a Caretaker of the future, Garv. Working in tandem with Smildon, MajorTom was ultimately successfully in curing The Blight, freeing the Creatures of Prexxor Chasm from its tyranny. The Creature, Cromaxx, is the only known Creature from Prexxor Chasm whose lineage continued on. Eventually, humans would return to Chaotic, as CodeMaster Hotekk utilized Dranikis Threshold to journey into the past. Eventually, MajorTom, KidChaor, ChaotiKween, and PeytonicMaster also arrived in the past via Dranakis Threshold, where they ran afoul of Voorx, only to be rescued by the OverWorlder Abohan. Abohan would then bring the four to Kiru village, where they would meet Kiru, the leader of the OverWorld of that time. Soon after the humans left, the UnderWorlders returned to Kiru Village, taking several of its residence to work as slaves for Kaal, the leader of the UnderWorld. Kiru then traveled into the UnderWorld alongside Abohan and Korg in an attempt to reason with the UnderWorld leader. MajorTom returned to Kiru Village at this time, alone, where he asked about a particular Creature - learning that it resembled the Creature Vlar. Afjak then interrupted to ask that MajorTom meet with his master, Najarin - where the two discussed Dranakis Threshold and its time-travelling capabilities. MajorTom sought Vlar out within the area surrounding Kaal's mines, given that Vlar would often steal from Kaal. In doing so, he fell victim to an ambush from Vlar, who took MajorTom's Scanner as leverage in order to force him to help steal from Kaal. The two were caught by UnderWorlders however, only just managing to escape because of Vlar's resourceful thinking in using the shards Kaal had mined to boost his Earth attack, thereby inventing the first Vlaric Shards. When Kaal witnesses Vlar's escape, he demanded that Vlar be turned over to him as penance. With Kiru unwilling to deliver Vlar and desiring to bargain for the release of the enslaved OverWorlders, Kaal instead asked for the Oraklon of Gigantempopolis. Najarin invented a container which could capture the Oraklon, but in order to safely navigate Gigantempopolis, while Kiru assembled a task force of OverWorlders, including Abohan, Korg, Neerig, Rokkus, Woost, Gullo, and Sped, to aid in capturing Vlar to act as a guide. MajorTom and KidChaor were also asked to come along in order to help in evading the Giants by monitoring their movements with their Scanners. Vlar was given the ultimatum to comply with the OverWorlders or be handed over to Kaal, and thus he relents. Although Vlar seemed uncharacteristically cooperative, when the OverWorlders were captured by the Giants, it became clear that Vlar had only cooperated in order to steal the Oraklon for himself. MajorTom and KidChaor on the other hand, helped to distract the Giants long enough to save the OverWorlders. Having felt guilty for not returning the kindness which Kiru had shown to him throughout their journey, Vlar gave Kiru the Oraklon to escape with while he draws the Giants away from the OverWorlders. Kiru then brought the Oraklon to Kaal, who expectedly reneged on his bargain - refusing to free the enslaved OverWorlders working in his mines. Kiru then vowed to one day storm the UnderWorld with his fiercest fire-wielders in order to free all the Creatures captured by Kaal. Afjak, feeling as though it is necessary to prove himself to Najarin, ventured to Dranakis Threshold and studied it at length. Soon, Afjak was able to decipher how to access the location's time-travelling abilities, with Najarin arriving in time to watch his son disappear through time - Ajak being transported to the distant future. Within the Jungle of Life, ChaotiKween and PeytonicMaster encountered Ajara and Mipedian General, Masaba. Ajara was fascinated with the concepts of the future, asking that the humans join them as they seek to find the source of the sinkholes appearing the jungle. Upon further investigation, they discovered Makromil and a hive of ancient Danians stealing water from the jungle above, and thus the Mipedians engaged the Danians for the first time. Despite her findings, the Mipedians did not believe Ajara, dooming the Jungle of Life to its future as a desert. Soon after, humans flocked to Perim in droves, the secret of Dranakis Threshold having been revealed in the future. Then, all at once, humans disappeared from Perim once again without explanation. The Tribes agree to elect a High Muge, who would represent each of them and serve to address issues that could impact Perim as a whole through the will of Mugic, with each new High Muge hailing from whichever Tribe fell next within the quarterly rotation. Cydec of the Mipedians succeeds an unknown UnderWorlder as High Muge of Perim. Drilinac of the Danians succeeds Cydec as the High Muge of Perim. Oronir of the OverWorlders succeeded Drilinac as the High Muge of Perim. He comes to discover Kaizeph and uses the four Vortices of the Elements to create the Crystal Table, acting to enhance and distribute the Power of the Vortices of the Elements. Eventually, growing mistrust among the Tribes necessitates the decision for each Tribe to elect their own High Muge to represent them, and that any matter which concerned the other Tribes would be solved by the unification of the High Muges. The throne of Al Mipidem is acquired by Kehn-Sep, on of the last Mipedians to bear resemblance to their draconic ancestors, who had to battle competitors in order to obtain it, afterwards plating his armor in gold, though it would not be worn into battle for another 6 solons. More than 2000 solons ago, during the time of High Muge Maranac, he was served by an apprentice named Khilai, whom he brought alongside him to Kaizeph, City of Elements in preparation of her one day succeeding him. Within the Mipedian Tribe, the Wasting Sickness emerges and spreads, with many among the Tribe succumbing to it. Maranac brings the matter to the other three High Muges, and together they manage to contain and destroy it. Khilai eventually succeeds Maranac and travels on foot to Kaizeph with her own apprentice, Varakarr. Here, they meet with the other High Muges: Gyrantin of the UnderWorld, Sonara of the OverWorld, and Litik of the Danians. Afterwards, Khilai brings Varakarr to the Vortex of Wind, where he asked why more did not come of the High Muge's meeting. Khilai explained that the Tribes only cooperated in times of great need, such as during a plague many years before. As Varakarr was called to by the Power of the Vortex of Wind, he was warned by Khilai not to touch it, as not all who did survived; explaining the story of Kaizeph's discovery to Varakarr. At Cordac Falls, Zartac, an OverWorld Commander, denied Raritage, an UnderWorld Commander, the opportunity for him and his UnderWorlders to gather water from the falls, sparking a battle between the two that would ultimately result in retreat on both sides. This is witnessed by a M'arrillian Scout, Herat'lat, who then returned to the City of M'arr to report her findings. Khilai and Kharantar returned to the Mipedim Desert Mugically, where Khilai's services were required in the Stantin Mines. A snake had somehow accessed the Power of Mugic and frozen the Mipedians within the mine in place, alongside Khilai's own student, Firizion. Khilai battled and killed the snake, finding that it had swallowed a rock which had provided such Power, though it was unrefined. Together with Kharantar, Khilai used constant Mugical singing and physical alteration to transform the rock into what would come to be known as the Khilaian Sphere. At the next meeting of the High Muges, Khilai was wary of telling the High Muges about the Khilaian Sphere, though she relented when they questioned her about it, given the Power they'd felt emanating from Mipedian territory. The other High Muges came to believe that the Mipedians were attempting to create a weapon to be used against the other Tribes, though Khilai lied and assured them that the Khilaian Sphere could not be used. Within the City of M'arr, the M'arrillians debated over what action to take, having learned of the growing tensions between the Tribes, as well as the Khilaian Sphere from Herat'lat. A Fluidmorpher named M'ahadil believed that the M'arrillians should take the Khilaian Sphere for themselves, though Rayan'tar and her fellow Fluidmorphers considered this to be too risky, and thus he traveled to Mipedim Oasis with Herat'lat, where he found the sun harsh and unforgiving. M'ahadil formed a Mipedian disguise for himself from water and proceeded to seek out the Khilaian Sphere, eventually meeting Kharantar. Deciding to take the honest approach, M'ahadil revealed that he was a M'arrillian and asked about the Khilaian Sphere. Believing M'ahadil's intentions to be pure and wanting to make peaceful first contact, Varakarr brought M'ahadil to the Khilaian Sphere, where the M'arrillian came into contact with its Power - allowing him to control the mind of Varakarr. M'ahadil found he could control other Mipedians too, and forced them against each other until Firizion confronted him. Worried that a Muge's abilities would rival his own, M'ahadil sporadically attacked Firizion until he bested her, leaving her near death as he retreated to Mipidem Oasis and ventured for M'arr alongside Herat'lat. Returning from her research within the archives, Khilai finds Varakarr unconscious and the Khilaian Sphere missing. With no other option, Khilai sought out Kehn-Sep, revealing all that had transpired. Kehn-Sep was furious that something like the Khilaian Sphere had been kept from him and ordered his General, Peraxis, to assemble the guards to lock down the city and search for M'ahadil. After Khilai healed Firizion, she manages to conjure an image of M'ahadil, and a wounded Varakarr joins them, explaining what M'ahadil had told him about the M'arrillians, with Khilai resolving to contact the lost Tribe herself. In M'arr, M'ahadil battled and defeated Rayan'tar, before enaging with Teren'kar - second only to the Oligarch herself. With the Khilaian Sphere, M'ahadil manages to emerge victorious, impressing Oligarch Pheren'tal, who asks to see the Khilaian Sphere first-hand. Realizing that the M'arrillians could retain the Sphere's power even while not holding it, Pheren'tal declared that the time to strike against the dryland Tribes was nigh. Understanding that the High Muges were a threat to the M'arrillians however, her most trusted advisers, N'elyar and X'arlon, questioned how they could best the Muges of the dryland Tribes, and thus Herat'lat reveals the existence of Kaizeph to the Psikoom. Khilai came clean to her fellow High Muges about the Khilaian Sphere and what had happened concerning the M'arrillians at the next meeting in Kaizeph. While furious, the other High Muges were not worried of a M'arrillian attack, as their Mugical abilities alone would be enough to hold them back. Kehn-Sep came to agree with the other High Muges, citing the M'arrillians lack of contact with them as reason enough and ultimately believing that the Khilaian Sphere was better off at the bottom the Deep Ocean anyway. The only one who supported Khilai's uneasiness was Varakarr, as he'd felt M'ahadil's Power as well. Varakarr then came clean to Khilai about having led M'ahadil to the Khilaian Sphere, to which Khilai is enraged and Varakarr was forced to flee in shame. Khilai was eventually able to conving Kehn-Sep and Sonara of the danger, posting her own students, Biginth and Ganott, alongside a member of Kehn-Sep's Elite, Derien, and Maranq and a battalion of Mipedian soldiers within Kaizeph as protection. They are soon joined by the likes of Sonara's students, Tanita and Wilrab, in preparation of an expected M'arrillian attack. When the M'arrillians did finally attack Kaizeph, they formed an ice bridge and enter the city through the Wave Gate. As the Fluidmorphers begin by brainwashing Maranq into attacking his allies, thereby taking focus away from the warriors attempting to breach the city, Biginth, Ganott, Tanita, and Wilrab plan to push the M'arrillians back onto the ice bridge and move the city - receiving aid from Varakarr, who utilizes the Power of the Vortex of Wind to expel the Fluidmorphers. Although they swiftly return, Varakarr's aid allows for a turning of the tide, and many M'arrillians are downed while fighting the Muges. When M'ahadil is targeted by Varakarr and fears it is a battle he may not survive, he arrives at the idea to utilize the Vortex of Water to favor the M'arrillians - corrupting its song so as to throw Kaizeph off balance and plunging it into Lake Kenipo, subsequently destroying the Four Vortices and shattering the Crystal Table. The M'arrillians then gather pile those lost in the crash, including Ganott, on the shore, while Varakarr, who'd survived by jumping off of Kaizeph before it struck the water, is brainwashed by M'ahadil and taken back to M'arr. When the High Muges realized that their Mugical songs were no longer coming to them, Khilai went to Kehn-Sep, who admitted to having lost his Elemental abilities as well. Together they realized that the M'arrillians would likely attack the Danians first, in order to force control of the entire Tribe by brainwashing the Danian Queen, and so Kehn-Sep readied his army for battle. Khilai soon realized that she could still hear the faint songs of the Mugicians from within the crystals used by the Muges, albeit much weaker, and so she contacted Sonara in order to inform her of the discovery. Sonara agreed to rallying the OverWorlders to fight alongside the Mipedians, though she was interrupted when Raritage staged an attack on the OverWorld, having been brainwashed by the M'arrillians. Soon much of the OverWorld army, including Zartac, was also brainwashed by the M'arrillians as a result, leaving only the Mipedians free of M'arrillian control. Khilai raced to Khen-Sep, hoping to Mugically empower his army, but the M'arrillians and their brainwashed masses struck before she is able to do so. With much of Perim against them, Kehn-Sep and his army also fell to the M'arrillians, leaving only Khilai - who retreated Mugically as the M'arrillians declared victory over Perim. Sometime after, Pheren'tal is eliminated by unknown means, and her son, Aa'une, succeeded her as Oligarch, declaring a full retreat back to the depths of the Deep Ocean. The Doors of the Deepmines were constructed to keep the other Tribes from interfering with the M'arrillians as they plotted the downfall of Perim. Knowing that their water supply would stagnate over time, Aa'une planned a failsafe - freezing Phelphor within Ice Pillar in order to release the M'arrillians when he was discovered. The M'arrillians then collectively erased their existence from the minds of the Creatures of Perim, who retained only a vague recollection of the Tribe at best, and close the Doors of the Deepmines - requiring that all four Tribes must agree in order to unlock them. Approximately 1000 solons ago, Kor-Bek and his crew were the scourge of the OverWorld. One day, whilst burying their Mugical treasures on what would come to be known as Kor-Bek Isle, Kor-Bek's greed got the better of him, and he attempted to use the Symphony of Stasis against members of his crew in order to keep the Mugical bounty for himself. Unfortunately for him, his crewmates had thought of the same thing, and simultaneously cast the Symphony of Stasis as well. The remaining crew members heard the screams from Kor-Bek's ship and dared not return to Kor-Bek Isle. Maxxor, Arias, and Raznus discover Kiru City to be trapped within a Mugical energy sphere by a Creature named Quisk. Despite Maxxor's attempts to solve the situation with violence, Quisk refuses to free Kiru City, explaining that one of his comrades had been wrongfully imprisoned by the Kiru City Tribunal. Raznus approaches the situation diplomatically, asking Quisk how he knew his friend was innocent of his crime. Quisk explained that the Creature responsible had returned to their village and boasted openly about getting away with his crimes. With many witnesses having been in attendance, Razus assured Quisk that they would see to the release of his friend, earning Maxxor's respect. During his routine protection of The Passage, Zalic was assaulted by Tharax and Zalvar, only for Intress to arrive in time to save Zalic. Before Intress can send Zalvar back to the UnderWorld however, Tharax dangle an unconscious Zalic over the edge of The Passage, threatening to drop him unless she helped Zalvar back up. When Intress did what was asked of her, expecting Tharax to remain true to their bargain, Tharax dropped Zalic, with Intress diving over the edge to save him. Zalvar and Tharax continued toward the OverWorld, but with Intress in hot pursuit they are soon defeated, Only for Khybon to arrive with a legion of UnderWorlders meant to invade the OverWorld. Together, the UnderWorlders succeed in destroying the tower which would signal an UnderWorld invasion, but as their plot their next move, Intress tangles the legs of Khybon's roving BattleGear. Together, the UnderWorlders were unable to defeat Intress, and are sent tumbling back into the UnderWorld. Plot Coming Soon! Trivia * The Ultimate Guide to All Things Chaotic mentions a sixth Tribe that resides in Perim, though not much is known about it. This likely refers to the Frozen, who dwell somewhere within Glacier Plains and consider Blugon a friend, as SpiritLanders hail from the SpiritLands rather than Perim and Tribeless Creatures of the past do not belong to any Tribe. *